


Sugar Plums~ (Hamilton One Shot)

by Sweetie1261484



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, James madison - Fandom, Marquis de Lafayette - Fandom, Thomas Jefferson - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetie1261484/pseuds/Sweetie1261484
Summary: This is just something random
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson/James Madison, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

~Intro~

Hi! I just trying out some of the stuff and see how well I can get into the zone here with this book!

Hopefully, you guys will like It!

~Enjoy!~


	2. "Run your hands along my body" - Possessive Thomas and Innocent James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A possessive Thomas and an innocent James is always a good mix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, but I tried...
> 
> Plus I jumped right into it since this is my first story

James never thought that his body would be explored in such a way that his best friend/long-time crush is touching him right now. Thomas’s calloused hands held his thick thighs in such a fiery way that he just couldn’t help, but get horny. He was so innocent that he couldn’t think about the first thing about sex. 

Thomas licks his neck, leaving a slimy feeling against his neck. Who said he cared really? His body belonged to Thomas and he didn’t mind it anymore. He wanted Thomas to be possessive over him. He wanted Thomas to teach him about sex in the most physical way possible.

He squeaked when Thomas picked him up off the couch that they were watching a movie on and immediately wrapped his legs around him as he pressed an animalistic kiss to his soft lips. James pulled on Thomas’s lip ring and rolled his body into him in an innocent way. The older man growled down at his younger friend and walks up the stairs of his big mansion. 

A wicked smile cracked on Thomas’s lips as he pushes his bedroom door open with his knee and walks over to his rather plushy bed and lays James down on it. “What do you want from me? Innocent little brat” He says in that voice that always made James shiver and wiggle in his seat. James decides to tease him back and grabs Thomas’s dog tag necklace and pulls him down. 

“Rip away my innocence…” He breaths directly into his face. “Make me completely yours.” 

That was enough for Thomas to pull James into a kiss and bite his lip. He pulls away before James could process anything and flips him over. He takes off the submissive’s sweatpants and presses his hand into the small of his back, making the poor thing arch his back. He starts to undo his own belt and takes it off.

James was completely caught off guard when the cold leather of the belt touched his neck. Thomas ran his hands along James’s small body and runs over the curve of his ass. “God, you have fucking grown so much” 

The smaller Virginia giggles and wiggles his ass, gently until he was pushed into the bed and stripped naked. He knew that Thomas was about to take advantage of him. He couldn’t lie when he says that he was scared for his body, he was very scared. So scared that he started to tremble, but Thomas could care less as he grabs something out of the nightstand next to his bed.

James felt a sticky feeling on his asshole and it was immediately replaced with a heavy painful feeling. He buries his face into the thick blanket and lets out a scream as it went deeper, spreading throughout his entire body. Thomas put his hands along James’s spine and pressed his thumbs there, making James arch his back further. He moves his hands to James’s hip dips and pulled him back without warning. He went all the way in, tearing a scream of pure pain out of James. He stops and stays there. He wasn’t that cruel you sick fuck.

As soon as he bottomed out, Thomas pulls his hips back and slams into him, making the poor thing tremble under him, whimpering. He starts rocking his hips at an unstable speed and reaches over, feeling for James’s hair in the darkroom with the only light source being the moonlight. He groans and pulls on James’s hair.

“T-thomas~,” James said, whimpering like a broken slut. That made Thomas go harder as he imagined the man under him and Alexander, the slut he fucked last week, under him. He made that bitch scream and he is going to ruin his friend in the exact same way. He is going to hurt his poor friend and he couldn’t care enough. 

He has wanted this for so long that he was fully intent on ruining him and caring for him afterward. He was thinking about this so much that he didn’t realize how hard he was going. He was going so hard that James was slapping his thigh and crying out in pleasure. Overwhelming pleasure. He chuckles and starts to deep stroke James.

“Aww.. gonna cum?” He teases as he feels James squeeze his cock in his bundle of tight muscles. He kisses along his neck, down his spine, and wraps his arm around his throat, pulling James against his chest. He rubs James’s cock and groans into the little’s ear. James bounces against Thomas, trying to work himself towards his climax. He was so fucking close that it hurts. 

Thomas squeezes the base of his cock as he releases his sticky, hot cum inside of his ass. James felt like a slut when Thomas let go of his cock and hot, white, sticky strings came spilling out of his cock. He whines and flops down as the room is filled with heavy breathing. 

Thomas must say this was the best of “taking someone’s virginity” that he has ever had in his entire fucking life.


End file.
